This invention relates to improvements in ironing boards. A flexible ironing board is disclosed in GB-A2,328,449 (Day) which comprises a board member with an upper ironing surface and a lower surface, which is provided with, silvered glass to form a mirror when the board is stood vertically with the upper ironing surface facing the wall. The board is supported by articulated arms, which fold parallel with the board when stowed. The board is pivoted on pins, which are slidably mounted in recesses forming tracks in a support frame, and also there is a recess to receive an iron within the board. A timed switch may be used which is automatically operated by deployment of the board, and cuts off power to the iron after a predetermined period and a further cut off switch may remove power from the iron when the iron and board are stowed.
One problem with this construction is that the sliding pivot of the board presents a safety hazard, has a tendency to noise creation, and also may jam. A further problem is storage of the iron in a recess on the upper surface of the board. The handle must of necessity protrude above the board and as the board is stowed vertically within the supporting frame, there is a risk if the iron is not properly seated in the recess, or there is damage to the recess, of the iron falling out of the recess when the board is stowed.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an ironing board construction which will provide a secure housing for the iron and further provides for smoother and safer, more controlled opening and retraction of the ironing board between its upright stowed and horizontal extended positions.
According to the invention a foldable ironing board installation comprises an ironing board member which is connected by a hinge to a lower panel member. The ironing board member can be pivoted between an upright stowed position wherein it provides a continuous surface with the lower panel member, and a substantially horizontal use position wherein the board member extends substantially orthogonally to the lower panel member. An iron retention housing is mounted behind the lower panel member and ironing board member so as to be accessible when the ironing board member is in its horizontal use position.
The exposed face of the lower panel member, and the corresponding face of the ironing board member, which is exposed when the latter is in its upright stored position and becomes the under surface of the ironing board, may, as in GB-A-2,328,449, be provided with a reflecting surface to act as a mirror.
The underside of the ironing board member is preferably connected to the lower panel member by a gas spring extensible strut, which is compressed to allow the ironing board member to be lowered into the use position. The strut raises the ironing board member into the upright stowed position once the board has been raised beyond a certain angle. The gas spring also counterbalances the weight of the board and controls its descent in a safer manner when being lowered. It provides a degree of resistance to lowering of the board, and thus prevents jarring of the board. The gas spring supports as if the board was undergoing an uncontrolled descent subject to gravity.
The iron retention housing most preferably has a floor which slopes backwards at an angle to accommodate a steam iron. This sloping floor encourages the iron to press its sole plate against a rear wall of the housing, to retain the iron in a safe position.
The ironing board may be provided with a cover which comprises a sandwich of card, a foamed synthetic plastics material, and a cotton fabric. The cotton fabric is preferably being metallised either by a coating containing metallic particles applied to the fabric after weaving of the fabric, or a similar coating applied to the yarns or fibres of the fabric before weaving the fabric. The cover is preferably attached to the ironing board member by an array of recessed press studs, which aids quick and easy replacement of worn, scorched or soiled covers. The cover advantageously does not wrap around the sides of the ironing board member, so that the exposed face of the board is available for other uses, for example as a mirror in accordance with the preferred feature of the invention above mentioned.
Preferably, apart from the gas spring strut, no structure is present below the board which could cause obstructions or constitute a hazard to children. Since the board is wall-mounted with no floor-resting structure, the device is safe and there is no risk of the board falling over, and the iron can be stowed safely in the iron retention housing even when still in use and switched on.
The installation may include a push button operated timer, with an indicator means such as an LED to indicate when the iron is switched on. The preset timer operates a switch to switch off the iron thereby reducing the risk of the iron being left unintentionally switched on, and reducing the risk of heat damage to textile work pieces and of fire.